Sidekicks
by FireofRiptide
Summary: In all stories of heroes, there are sidekicks. About the perspectives of Leo, Drew, Connor, Grover and Rachel, and how they find comfort from one another. This was a oneshot, but I have changed it to a multichaptered story.
1. Prologue

Hello whoever may read this! So ya this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! I completely forgot when I posted this to make any AN's inside the story, or have a disclaimer, so I have one now!

Disclaimer: Sadly I am NOT Rick Riorden.

* * *

**SIDEKICKS**

It started out with just Leo. He bought a 6 pack of beer and sat in bunker 9 drinking away his sorrows.

Every Friday night he would do this. He would think about the fire, he would think about Piper and Jason, and all of their perfections.

Then Drew joined.

At first he was cautious, from what he had seen Drew was a bitch. That changed though. He saw that she was just hiding her pain behind a mask, like he was. Except hers was a mask of makeup and cruel words, while his was a mask of jokes and fake smiles.

Later Connor joined.

This was a surprise for all of them. Even Connor. As well as he hid it, Connor was very jealous of Travis. Travis, who got all the attention and all the girls, while he just played stupid (yet awesome), pranks with no recognition.

This went on during the building of the Argo II, every Friday getting together with a pack of beers and complaining about their lives.

It was a nice stress reliever.

Occasionally Grover joined them. And eventually Rachel showed up as well.

'Piper and Jason are always so perfect, with their looks and their powers, me Im just a stupid kid to them, a kid who can't even control his powers, or even build anything useful.'

'I can't believe how cruel Piper was to me when she kicked me out of my head counsellor position. I know I kind of deserved it but if she was really such a nice girl like everyone thinks she is, she would not have turned everyone against me. Of course Im just the villian to everyone.'

'Everyone loves Travis. Travis can get away with any prank on anyone, and yet they still love him, if I played a prank on a girl like Katie, she would murder me, but no, with him she would find it a form of flattery.'

'I always felt like a bit of a third wheel with Percy and Annabeth.'

'It's so hard being the only mortal in this camp. I can't fight like the rest of you, or participate in any activities. I sometimes wonder why I even bothered becoming an oracle, because Im always so alone.'

They would rant to each other and comfort each other, and let out all of their pent up anger during these night time meetings.

Because they were all nobodies. Wannabes. In some cases, villains. Never the one in the spotlight, because there was always someone in front of them, blocking their view. They would be the ones stuck in the corner of the photo, blocked out when put into a frame. They were all the sidekicks who would stand in the shadows as the heroes got to shine in the sun.

* * *

Okay so that's it! Review and tell me what you think!

**FireofRiptide**


	2. Leo

Hello! So after several requests to continue I have decided to start making individual chapters about the perspectives of all the characters mentioned in the prologue, Leo, Drew, Connor, Grover, Rachel, and we'll see where it goes after that. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favourited and followed, I appreciate it so much! So here is the first chapter, about Leo, my all time favourite character!

**Disclaimer:** I am not Rick Riorden.

* * *

I am not a bitter person. Actually most people would describe me as a cheerful (somewhat crazy) happy- go- lucky Latino santa elf. That's just what they see though. They don't take the time to look deeper. To see that sometimes I get angry. I get jealous and I feel unloved and unwanted. Because let's face it. Im the sidekick.

**S-I-D-E-K-I-C-K**

What does that spell?

_Loser._

Because really? Who cares about the _imperfect helper person _when you can have a _oh-so-magnificent_

_**HERO**_

Jason and Piper are heroes. They are also very popular around camp. Compared to them Im just thehyped-up-on-too-much-caffiene repair boy. When we came back from the quest, everyone seemed to idiolize Jason and Piper. No one cares about the dumb Hephaestus kid, who can't even fix a dragon. They care about the one's who lead the quest, who made no mistakes, who can always be trusted to save the day. They care about the heroes.

**Jason**,the leader of the quest, the son of Jupiter _superman _and

**Piper**, the gorgeous charmspeaking daughter of Aphrodite, _saviour_ of Cabin 10.

And as they grew closer, I became the third wheel, just like at the Wilderness School.

No, I am NOT bitter. I'd just like some respect, a bit of recognition, for people to remember me as more then **Flaming Valdez**.

But hey who'd want a _sidekick _when they could have a _**hero?**_

* * *

So there it is! If you don't like it and want me to try a different approach at continuing the story, just PM or review me. I've never wrote a full story, so I hope I don't get off topic. Send in requests of which character you want next!

And don't forget to review :)

**FireofRiptide**


	3. Drew

Here is chapter 2! I decided after recieving an even number of votes for Drew and Connor to go for Drew, Connor will be next. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I am not Rick Riorden

* * *

**Drew **

_Malibu Barbie Doll_. No substance. Just _another pretty face_.

I know that is what people think when they see me. To be honest I don't blame them. Because that is what I try to be.

_A bitch_.

It is so much easier to deal with pain by just putting on a mask, rather then just openly trying to cope. By putting on a mask I can forget the people who have hurt me, I can forget all of my painful memories, and just be a whole new person.

What are these painful memories you ask?

What could Drew, the _ditzy little Aphrodite girl_ know of pain? Has she fought in wars? Or ever done anything that wasn't to make other people's lives miserable?

Actually I have.

I fought in the Titan War. Sure I was not a very strong fighter, but I did my part, taking down some monsters and helping heal the wounded. Most people wouldn't believe that a few years a go I was a nice person. I was shy, and obsess over my appearance _that_ much, I was actually a lot like Lacy. Most importantly, was the fact that I _adored_ Silena.

She is a huge part of the reason I wear a mask. I used to think that Silena Beauregard was the most beautiful and talented person in all of camp. She was my older sister. She was my idol.

_**And she let me down. **_

She betrayed camp. She betrayed Beckondorf. And though most people would never think this, _she betrayed me_. She betrayed me, her adoring little sister, her _biggest fan_. She broke my heart, which was something that I usually did to others. It was a pain I was unfamiliar with. It burned. So when I saw her body I cried and cried, until I found out that she was a traitor. That was when I stopped crying. Because I found out that all the beauty I saw in her was nothing but a lie.

From that day on I _hated_ Silena Beauregard.

And it seemed that from that day on everyone hated me. Why you ask? Because I started to wear my mask.

Everything seemed to be going great for me after the war. I was the cabin counselor. I was the queen bee. I was the bitch. I loved every second of it.

Then _she_ came.

_Little Miss Dumpster Queen Piper Mclean._

The beauty without makeup. The girl with the famous daddy. The charmspeaker. The girl who _everyone_ loved. She turned everyone against me. My own siblings, even some of my older friends from before the war, all turned against me. All because of that _perfect little Cherokee doll_.

If she was really that nice she would have spared me after she stole my position as cabin leader. She wouldn't tell me to pick up everything, and purposely dump things everyone for me to clean up.

_**Funny how roles change huh? **_

Guess Miss Mclean and I have more in common then either of us would like.

The different is that on the inside I am filled with emotions, I feel real pain and loss, and I have had my heart broken, where she has nothing on the inside, she is just a hollow little plastic toy. Plenty to look at on the outside, but not much to see if you take a closer look inside.

But all people will ever see is that I am the _villian_, and that Piper is the_ hero_, because they don't take the time to look deeper.

* * *

Hope you liked! I hope I caught Drew's character well. I wish that Rick had wrote a back story on Drew or something, because really, no one is that mean all the time without good reason to be. This is not all that much of a sidekick one, more of a villian one.

Please review, they make my day :)

**FireofRiptide**


	4. Connor

Here is the next installment of Sidekicks, as many people wished, this is one about the great Connor Stoll. If you like this I suggest you read my other short oneshot called** My Name Is Connor. **I tried to make sure they weren't that similar to eachother.

Thank you to...

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan**

**TealStreaks**

**Wonderstruck Pen**

and **daughter of Athena and Apollo**

for reviewing, much appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**CONNOR STOLL**

_The __**co **__councillor of the Hermes cabin_

_Cousin to Travis Stoll_

_Second best _

I feel that those are my titles around camp. **One** of the best prankers at camp, **one** of the Stolls, **one** of the councillors of the Hermes cabin.

Always one. Because I always share the titles.

With Travis.

Don't get me wrong, I love Travy, he's my brother!

**Peanut butter and jelly!**

_We stick together._

Of course that doesn't stop me from being a _little_ jealous of him.

It would be nice to sometimes have my own title.

Not just, the _younger of the Stoll brothers_.

Something that I could have of my own.

_**Sidekick? **_

Yep that probably fits the description.

_Travis's little sidekick_.

Of course it's not all that flattering is it?

I guess I do feel like a sidekick to Travis, because he is older, more popular, and for some reason the girls seem to like him more even though we look identical.

Ah, that's just another thing that makes Travis even more popular around camp.

_**Katie Gardner.**_

The beautiful daughter of Demeter, who Travis is madly in love with, and it is rumored she likes him back.

I wish I was in love with somebody, or at least had a girlfriend, that may boost a few popularity points.

But this is getting kinda long, personal, boring and is making me sound like a huge loser.

_Which I am, but I will never admit. _

Anyways, I gotta go, Travis and I are gonna go pull a prank on the Ares cabin.

_**Because nothing will ever change.**_

* * *

Hope you liked! Once again, if you liked, you may wanna check out my oneshot, My Name is Connor. Now which character to do next?

**Rachel or Grover?**

Review!

**FireofRiptide**


	5. Grover

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I went away for a bit and had a bit of writers block. So here is a Grover chapter, hope you like it! I had some lack of idea problems, so I went to check out some Grover fics, there are hardly any! Only 6 pages! For one of the biggest characters in the PJO series he doesn't have many fics about him!

**Disclaimer:** I am not Rick Riorden. If I was I would not be on fanfiction, I would be working on the Mark of Athena.

* * *

**Grover Underwood**

_Grover? Who's that?_

'Oh just that stupid satyr that should've protected the demigod that turned into a tree.'

'Ya, Percy Jacksons sidekick that plays his reed pipes in dangerous situations'

_Real herioc_

That was how people used to think of me, that was how I used to think of myself.

_**I was no hero.**_

I was just a _third wheel_ to Percy and Annabeth.

Our relationship was kind of like Leo's with Jason and Piper. I love Percy and Annabeth, they're my best friends! It's just that I could never be as good as them.

Not as _powerful_ as Percy.

Not as _smart_ as Annabeth.

I was never good enough.

Things changed after Pan spoke to me. I felt like I had a purpose. I felt like I was special. Sadly the Council of Cloven Elders disagreed.

To them I was a **liar**

I was a **failure**

I was a **disgrace** to the name of Pan

_I had one week_.

At least I still had Juniper, the most beautiful tree I have ever seen.

Then things managed to get worse. I had to go into the labyrinth, which was apparantly where Pan was.

Why would he like it down there, no sunlight, no coffee, no enchiladas!

And when I finally found him, he died.

The great god Pan, the idol and inspiration of all satyrs, was dead.

And he had chosen _**me**_ to carry on in his place. To protect the wild. To tell the world that he had faded.

I felt **important**.

I felt **strong**.

I felt like a **hero**.

The council refused to believe me, but that was fine, I didn't care about them anymore. All I cared about was protecting the wild, fulfilling Pan's last request. I felt like I was drifting apart from Percy and Annabeth though, and that was really depressing, because we all had grown up now, and we had different responsiilties. Percy had a world to save, Annabeth had battles to strategize. I had to lead the satyrs and nymphs. Still we somehow managed to stay together through it all

Then Percy saved Olympus, and he and Annabeth got together. I was happy for them.

But I once again became a _third wheel_.

Things were different, and we weren't as close as before. Percy and Annabeth were always together now that they were dating, and I was always with Juniper, or fulfilling my duties over the wild.

_I found myself missing the way things used to be._

When it was just the three of us.

**Us against the world. **

* * *

Hope you liked! May not be my best, but hopefully it wasn't too bad.

So Im reading the demigod diaries right now and I definitly recommend it! It's got a whole story on LEO! _Leo Valdez and the Quest for Buford_, it's hilarious. Its also got a Luke/Thalia one and Percy/Annabeth one. :) Really good!

_**REVIEW!**_

**FireofRiptide**


End file.
